


Blanco

by LunaIssabella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: —. Vale, era demasiado obvio preguntar…





	Blanco

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fic participa en el Minireto #1: "Junio Colorido" del foro Un Pequeño Rincón." Me tocó Blanco: Pureza
> 
> Además, la idea fue de mi querida Beta que me sacó de un ENORME dilema con la palabra y las ideas que tenía.
> 
> Ya saben, GF no es mio. Escrito al ritmo de Stampede de Lindsey Stirling

**Blanco**

—No Bill, los trajes no serán ni de lejos amarillos —dice Dipper por enésima vez cubriendo su rostro para ocultar su irritación, tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta que esta se filtra por su voz y es bastante obvia en sus tensos hombros.

—El amarillo me queda increíble —discrepa el otro sin inmutarse por las no tan disimuladas miradas de querer matarlo que le da su prometido. En verdad, no es que piense ir a su boda vestido de amarillo chillón pero que lo mataran si fuera a desperdiciar una oportunidad de fastidiar al joven.

—Tal vez violeta —mueve su mano señalando el suéter que lleva su futura cuñada Mabel que al ser aludida alza su vista de la revista de tejer que está leyendo alzando una ceja—, te verías tan bien con el violeta Pino.

—¡Joder Bill, no serán trajes de colores! —estalla el castaño señalándolo fastidiado.

—¿Y qué tal si van con el tradicional blanco y negro y cierran el pico? —dice Mabel algo molesta volviendo a su revista llamando la atención de su novia Pacífica que hasta ese momento trabajaba entretenida en su computadora y de sus tíos que acomodaban cosas en la tienda—. Ya saben, el blanco que significa pureza es muy común y pueden conseguir uno muy bonito en la tienda de Gravity Falls.

Ambos novios se miran por largos segundos provocando que la castaña alce la vista una vez más preocupada de que pudieran lanzarse nuevamente a discutir, la verdad espera que sus palabras prevengan una tercera guerra mundial porque su cabeza está empezando a matarla por sus gritos. Aliviada los ve sonreírse y asentir.

—Está bien, no suena mal ir por lo tradicional, solo queda ver quién lo usará y… —las palabras de Dipper se cortan al ver a todos los presentes mirarlo. Rueda los ojos fastidiado—. Vale, era demasiado obvio preguntar… bueno, al menos el blanco se me ve bien.

—Sí —Bill lo abraza con fuerza sonriendo de medio lado dándole un mal augurio a Dipper—, te verás realmente adorable en un vestido blanco.

El joven parpadea procesando la información y cuando al fin comprende las palabras del rubio se gira molesto para golpearlo, solo para encontrarse que acaba de salir por la puerta riendo como desquiciado.

—¡Bill! —grita corriendo tras él dispuesto a golpearlo dejando tras de sí a su aliviada familia que regresan a sus tareas felices de que la discusión se hubiera movido a otro lado.


End file.
